Piracy of media content has been occurring for decades and with the ever changing landscape of technology, pirated media content can be brought to a user in various ways. Media content, for example, can include movies, television shows, music, and sporting events. Media content can be pirated and shared, for example, through file sharing websites, torrent websites, and content streaming websites. Certain content streaming websites pose a greater issue for the owner of media content due to the volume of visitors each web site is capable of handling. For example, if a single user is hosting a pirated media content stream, the number of users that can access the content is limited by the hosting platform. However, if there is a more established platform hosting a pirated media content stream, where multiple servers can host the pirated media content stream, more users can access the pirated media content stream.
Access to the pirated media content is often discussed on various websites (i.e., Facebook® and Twitter®) and knowledge of this pirated media content is shared with others so it can be accessed. Additionally, access to pirated media content may be provided by a URL link to the said pirated media content on the various websites.